Family ties that bind
by sugarhype
Summary: A mysterious new titan literally falls from the sky, and the Titans must unite to defeat a mysterious foe who may or may not be family... T for later


Family ties that bind

By: sugarhype

((A/N: This is actually a re-write of my very first fanfiction posted here, Broken to pieces. The original sucked buttcheese, and was so overflowing with Mary sues that I took it down ages ago. This time around, it'll be much better. I promise.))

"Warning, left engine dark matter collapser reaching critical. Repeat, Left engine collapser reaching critical." The computer's voice pinged.

"I know this! Shut up and give me some useful information!" the girl shouted at the console before it burst into flames. She screamed and shielded herself from the orange fire. The whole cockpit of the ship was flashing red and the siren was wailing as she careened into the planet's atmosphere. "Geh! Stupid second-generation engine collapsers!" She shouted at the flaming screen as she rocketed through the stratosphere.

She pulled a strap across her chest, and yanked a helmet onto her head while her fingers typed in the ejection codes. As she cleared the last of the clouds, a massive city came into view. She aimed for the body of water, and hit in the final combination for the ejection. She then smashed the glass and punched the red button that sent her flying out of the burning cockpit and into the sky.

It was a normal, sunny, happy day in Jump city. The sun was shining, the birds were singing-

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

-And a giant monster was tromping through.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, and threw some electric-shock discs that latched onto the monster. The discs began to give off an electrical charge that sent the monster reeling.

Cyborg shot the monster with his sonic cannon while Starfire threw green energy at it, and raven was telekinetically throwing chunks of road as Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and ran at it.

The monster seemed to be going down when it stepped on a greenhouse. The plants inside swirled around its leg, and it was suddenly renewed. It roared, and charged. Robin threw more discs at it, and they exploded on contact.

The monster howled in pain, and started trying to step on robin. He managed to dodge a few times, but then he was pinned between a car and a wall. He cringed, and then the flying saucer hit the monster in the head, knocking it out and lighting it on fire simultaneously.

"…Wow. That was unexpected." He said, relived.

"Robin! Are you unhurt?" Starfire called over.

"I'm fine! Was anyone in the thing that hit the monster?"

"Nope! It's empty!" Beast boy shouted.

"Looks like the pilot bailed at the last second!" Cyborg noted. "Whatever it is, it's definitely not from earth. I'll take care of it." He picked it up and started carrying it off to his car. The police started to show up and the titans left for the tower.

Raven was trying to meditate in peace, but something kept trying to poke into her thoughts. She quickly ruled out her father, anyone else from Azerath, and one of the titans who had suddenly developed physic powers. She eventually gave up, and went to investigate the source of the problem.

None of the other titans set off the physic poke, and neither did any of the mice or bugs in the tower. Raven was just about to give up when it came back, only stronger. The new entity jabbed into her mind, and she could tell it was panicking. She tried to locate it, but all could get from it was _Air air, I need air!_ And the image of a lot of water. The bay? She tried searching again, and now the slightly blurred image of the tower swam into view.

She pushed the button on her tracker/communicator and said "There's someone in the bay. I'm going to go and check it out."

She as floating in the navy darkness. She could only keep a running supply of oxygen as long as she could see the sun. The yellow orb was now just a pale dot far above her. Unless she could pull out enough energy to force herself up, she would be gone soon. Gone before she had shown her sister just who she was.

As the darkness closed in on her, she sent out one last plea with her mind, hoping a tuner or the near-enough equivalent was nearby. Then the last of her oxygen supply ran out, and she slowly let the darkness consume her. _Perhaps I can come back as my sister's future child and be great in that life…_

Then there was a push from beneath her, and she was soaring through the water, up into the air, and over toward a large building shaped like a T. Or, more accurately, toward a small group at the base of the building. Then she blacked out.

((Bweheheheh. I am evil and making you wait to find out about the mystery girl. R&Rs make me smile an evil smile and do a evil happy dance. Oh, and they keep my pet zombie dogs at bay when I take them to the doggeh park.))


End file.
